A typical child seat apparatus, as is often employed in a vehicle such as an automobile, typically comprises a seat portion and a backrest portion extending from the rear part of the seat portion. Reinforced loops or other means are typically disposed on the surface of the backrest portion opposite the side upon which the child rests. These reinforced loops are formed, for example, of molded plastic into the back of the child seat apparatus, and provide a locking mechanism for securing the child seat in the vehicle. The automobile safety belts pass through these reinforced loops, securing the child seat apparatus into the vehicle. This prevents the child seat from moving about in the event of an automobile accident or other unexpected motions caused by, for example, acceleration, hard breaking or emergency maneuvering. The child is then placed in the seat, and is secured in by, for example, safety belts integrally formed in the child seat.
In addition to the seat portion and the backrest portion, the child restraint seat may further comprise first and second side guards defining a pair of side walls frontwardly extending from both side edges of the backrest portion respectively, and first and second arm rest portions defining a pair of arm rests outwardly extending from both inside edges of the seat portion. These side wall portions and arm rest portions improve the safety afforded to the child sitting therein. Further, these portions render the child seat apparatus marginally more comfortable for the child seat occupant.
In recent years considerable effort has been made to improve both safety and comfort of automobile child restraint seats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,634 describes a new and improved child restraint seat. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,070 describes improvements in the child restraint seat shape and formation. These improvements typically relate to better seating position as between the backrest portion and the seat portion, and better formation of the integrally formed belts for the child restraint seat. Alternatively, much effort has been dedicated to improving the mechanisms by which the child restraint seat is locked into the automobile.
Conversely, minimal attention has been paid to the issue of child comfort in such seats. While most child restraint seats include cushions and padding in order to ease the seat occupants comfort (as typical child restraint seats are formed of manufactured plastic, injection molded to a particular shape) such seats are still in fact rather uncomfortable. This is attributable not only to the hardness of the child restraint seat, but also to environmental conditions in the area around which said seat is disposed.
Both adults and children are subject to discomfort from being seated in one position for long periods of time. Just as the back and backsides of adults become uncomfortable and hot from being seated for long periods of time in a car seat, so to do those of the children. However, adults have the advantage of being able to move about in the seat and, as adult safety belts do not restrain as completely as those found in child seats. This is due to the fact that adult safety belts manufactured into automobiles include all manner of pre-tensioning mechanisms that engage only when needed.
By contrast, child restraint seats do not include such devices, obliging the child to be urged snugly against the seat. Accordingly, children do not have the option of simply moving around in their seat to find better temperature comfort. Child restraint belts and child restraint seats often bind the child so tightly into the seat as to prevent them from having any movement at all. In order to reduce the effect of environmental conditions, after market products such as after market shades, and fans have been introduced in order to try and prevent overheating of children in child restraint seats. Unfortunately, no reliable after market product has to date been introduced which addresses the situation that arises in cold environments.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved child restraint seat for automobiles that allows for better temperature comfort for children seated therein. Such a feature of the child restraint seat must be able to take advantage of existing systems provided in the automobile, while not duly taxing the vehicle equipment, i.e., air conditioning and heating. Moreover, any such system may not compromise the primary function of the child restraint seat: Safety.